Kiss me And kill them
by Pantoufle
Summary: Dans un monde qui s’effondre, Dumbledore drogue Harry, qui perd peu à peu tout sentiment humain. Drago sera le seul qui par sa présence rallumera le feu qui brulait en Harry. Slash HPDM


Titre : Kiss me… And kill them.

Auteur: Moi, la divine Pantoufle en basket.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), tout appartient à… à… (vas-y Pantoufle, tu peux le dire !) à J.K.Rowling… Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh. Calme. Respiration. Paisible. Sereine…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Résumé: Dans un monde qui s'effondre, où Dumbledore drogue Harry, où le mal est dans les deux camps, qui peut dire qui a raison, qui a tort. Dans ce monde là, deux presque amants, adultes avant l'age, défraieront la chronique, en tentent de trouver une place où s'aimer, quitte à tuer.

Note de l'auteur : En espérant que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de ça, d'abord parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'adore les reviews, et en plus parce que c'est vachement constructif. Si… Si ! Bon d'accord, c'est surtout parce que j'adoooôooore les reviews. Lol.

_2 juillet_

Avez vous déjà eu l'impression de voir filer votre vie entre vos doigts sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire, rien y changer. Comme si tout était écrit d'avance et que finalement, nous n'étions que de sombres spectateurs impuissants d'une vie sordide qui ne nous appartient pas. Cette impression de regarder un mauvais film, avant de se rendre compte qu'on en est l'acteur principal.

Déjà quelques jours que j'ai ce goût amer dans la bouche et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Pourquoi seulement maintenant alors que ça fait six ans que je sais que je dois tuer Voldemort ? Un pressentiment. Comme un rêve fugace qui occupe mes pensées nuit et jour. Cette immonde certitude que je vais mourir. Avant l'heure, trop jeune, trop tôt.

J'aimerais tant oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Une heure d'apaisement, une plage de silence au milieu des hurlements de mon cœur. Je n'ai pas peur, ils font ça mieux que moi. Les autres… Ceux qui attendent. Les chiens. Ces bâtards orgueilleux qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que je les sauve de leur destin pitoyable. S'ils savaient à quel point j'ai besoin d'être sauvé de moi même…

_20 juillet_

Courir. Ne rien faire d'autre que courir. Tomber. Se relever, et courir, encore. Prier. Prier pour que tout s'arrête. Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas, jamais. Ils sont là, tout proches. Ils m'attraperont bientôt, et je me laisserai faire, je suis bien trop brisé pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Je me sens fatiguer, mes jambes fléchissent. Je m'arrête sur un banc près de Woofer Street. J'ai pris cette habitude ces derniers temps, lorsque je cour jusqu'à l'épuisement, je me sens plus vivant.

Je regard ma jambe, je me suis écorché. Le sang coule, liquide hypnotisant parmi les autres. Je pose ma main sur ma blessure, elle se teint de rouge, et irrémédiablement, mes doigts s'avancent vers ma bouche, pour goûter à ce fluide. Métallique…

_30 juillet_

Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie… Je me noie…

_31 août_

Je reprends les cours demain. Je me sens mal, si mal. Dumbledore s'inquiète pour moi. Peut-être aussi pour lui ? Il me donne des cachets maintenant. Matin, midi et soir. Ils ont peur. Peur de ce que je suis. Ce que je deviens. Je suis un monstre. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Je n'ai qu'un but, une ligne de vie toute tracée. Je dois tuer. Et si ce truc qui m'étouffe depuis quelques semaines peut m'aider, alors tant mieux.

Peu de personnes apprécient ce que je suis devenu. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. Ils me craignent. Mes anciens amis ont fuis, les uns après les autres.

Ils n'aiment pas cette étincelle qui brille dans mes yeux uniquement après avoir vu, senti, parfois même bu du sang, cette impression ambiante que je ne vis que pour tuer. Et pourtant…

Ce sont Eux qui m'ont rendus ainsi. Eux… Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lupin… Et j'en passe bon nombre.

Rejeter entièrement la faute sur Eux serait absurde. Absurde et totalement idiot. Je me suis laissé faire. A aucun moment je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Ils pensaient que mon caractère ne se laisserait pas submerger par le pouvoir.

Ils avaient tort.

Cet été, je suis devenu un Elfe Noir. Et j'aime tuer, plus que tout, j'aime voir le dernier regard des gens, leur dernier regard halluciné avant de les voir crever. Je n'aime pas l'Homme, je n'ai besoin de personne. J'ai appris que mon meilleur allié était moi-même. Les gens me haïssent. Moi. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a déjà terrassé Voldemort. Celui qui le tuera un jour. Parce que telle est ma destinée.

J'ai peur. La peur circule dans mes veines, et me fait me sentir vivant, encore un peu, avant que ce sale truc ne me rattrape, et ne prenne mon âme entière. C'est marrant, avant d'être ce que je suis devenu en l'espace de deux mois, je n'avais pas peur. C'est parce que je n'avais jamais connu le sang. Le vrai. Celui qui ne coule pas, qui suinte. La blessure propre et nette, celle qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Mais peu importe, après tout, qu'elle cicatrise, je les tue avant qu'ils ne filent…

Ils me disent tous que je suis normal, que je suis comme avant. Mais je surprends à leurs regards chargés d'effroi que j'ai changé. Au fond, je ne sais plus vraiment qui était le Harry Potter d'avant. Mon cœur se glace petit à petit, et le froid me gagne. Dans mes rares moments de lucidité, comme aujourd'hui, je sais pertinemment ce qui se passe.

Je deviens un démon.


End file.
